Disc media is used to store data, and includes, but is not limited, to compact discs (CDs), DVDs, Pocket CDs, CD-Rs, CD-RWs, DVD-Rs, DVD-RWs, etc. The data which is stored on the disc media may be permanent, or not easily erased or written over. With the development of recordable disc media, business and personal record information are now being kept on disc media. This information is often times confidential. When data changes or is updated, a new disc may be used to record the information. The prior disc media typically may be stored for interim archival purposes, and then discarded. Media may also be used to transfer data or information between users, computers, servers, etc., and will then need to be destroyed.
A problem occurs when this information is to be disposed of, concerning how to destroy the stored data. Data stored on discs which are simply discarded in the trash could be easily retrieved by unauthorized persons. Thus, a need exists for a device which effectively renders the data unreadable, destroys the media, or makes the media non-functional before the discs are disposed of.